Opposite Day
by Sophia Banks
Summary: If there's one thing Lady Turnaround likes…its chaos! Which she creates for WordGirl after the young superhero and a few villains accidently consume some of her "Lady Turnaround's Serum"- Horrible summary, but I hope you will peak inside! 3
1. Prologue

_Prologue- Turnaround_

_Lady Turnaround was short dark skinned woman with red highlights in her extremely dark hair. She wasn't extraordinarily pretty but she always saw herself that way. Turny (as her friends called her) would always wear dark colors so that she could blend into the darkness, such as black pants and a deep blue turtleneck. But she was never without her favorite thing, something she had invented just to cause her favorite happening –Chaos! Her belt was thick plain leather, but surrounding her belt was a wide array of viles filled with the same pink liquid. She had lovingly dubbed it, "Turnaround's serum" and she was found often stroking the bottles and narrowing her eyes, prepared for what was to come!  
She had not come to Fair City in a long time, or perhaps she was remembering wrong and she had never been there. She could never be sure.  
All she knew was that she wanted chaos and Fair City was the best place to do it! So many villains to turn around and perhaps a little super hero too… But she would have to wait for that.  
Now she needed to attend the villain's convention and pour a little "Turnaround's Serum" onto the food!_

_ She laughed coldly, weaving her way through the darkness._

**_Please review... Even though it's really short!_**


	2. Chapter 1- Try the Snacks

Chapter 1- Try the snacks

_It was a simple operation, all Lady Turnaround had to do was sneak into one of the villain's meetings. Use a little of her wonderful "Turnaround's Serum" and chaos was gold!  
Slithering around in the darkest corners of the room she hid, her right hand gripping a vial carefully poised to tip the liquid inside onto unsuspecting snack foods.  
And oh, what was this? WordGirl in disguise entering the building! This was too perfect._

Becky aka WordGirl was a little bit worried about the whole ordeal, but one thing she couldn't shake was that the villains were planning something! And the only way to really find out what it was was to go to one of the villain's meetings.  
Bob aka Captain Huggy Face was alongside her, both were dressed as budding villains using items from Huggy's disguise kit.  
"This thing is itchy," she commented as they made their way through the rather small parking lot, Huggy crossed his arms at her looking annoyed, ending with the Monkey slamming right into the back of one of the villain's legs. Quickly identified as Miss Question, "Hey, why don't you watch where you're going?" she questioned looking down at him, "There a reason you're so short?"  
Becky cleared her throat, "Yeah um," she said trying to sound British but doing it badly, thankfully Miss Question didn't either didn't notice or didn't care, "Shrink ray," the young super hero managed to cough out. Huggy gave her a rather amused look from behind his mustache, but didn't say anything for fear of being recognized as a monkey.  
Miss Question seemed to take that answer as truth and made her way inside, "Dodged a bullet eh Huggy?" Becky whispered to her friend before stepping inside the rather ratty building.

"Order, order," Granny May swung her gavel onto the podium, getting no order at all she slammed it down a last time with great force, "Shut up!" she shouted.  
Becky found herself forced into a seat, Huggy sitting next to her. It felt like her heart was doing a mambo in her chest, "Now," Granny May continued seeing as everyone had gone silent, "We'll start with old news, then get right onto business," the elderly villain said, "If Miss Question will step up, it's her turn."  
Granny May stepped down and Miss Question flew up, "Who says I'm going to say anything?"

(ten agonizing minutes later)

Things had gone on like that for a while, with nothing new really to tell.  
It seemed that they were more into bragging about their already finished schemes instead of telling about the new ones.  
About half way through the meeting there was call for a snack break, the snack table was surrounded by Doctor Two Brains, Captain Tangent, Tobey, Victoria and Chuck WordGirl made her way next to Doctor Two Brains who was attempting to stack every last piece of cheese onto his plate, every so often switching to shoving it into his mouth, "Hey Doc," The super hero said purely out of impulse, she yelped realizing that- 1# they were not supposed to have met  
And 2# she had forgotten her fake British accent!  
The Doc looked at her with a suddenly suspicious stare, WordGirl smiled, "I've urd so much about yu," she said going perhaps a little too Scottish for her liking but that didn't matter. Her cheeks going pink she stuffed a piece of celery into her mouth, chewing slowly… It tasted weird.  
She had not yet noticed Huggy sniffing the food and realizing that there was something wrong with it!  
The Doc swallowed his mouthful of cheese and looked like he was going to say something when suddenly he collapsed!  
The same happened to the other villains, Huggy squeaked at Becky telling her not to eat anything but it was too late.  
The young Lexiconian girl saw the world go black around her.

*I am what I am and what I am is what I am, is that right?*

Becky woke with a start; she could see the surrounding villains and Huggy bending over her and the others, "Does anybody know what just happened?" Miss Questioned asked.  
Huggy squeaked worriedly, and Becky blinked a few times to un blur her vision, "Huggy?" she asked feeling very tired.  
"I don't…Feel right," she mumbled as Huggy helped her to sit up. She could see Doctor Two Brains was still unconscious, Eileen was sitting up as well, she had gone a sickly color.  
"You ok? Fine? Good?" Lady Redundant Woman asked trying to help Tobey who was awake but rather limp still.  
"WordGirl!"  
It was the Butcher that recognized her in the end, the meat based villain pointed towards her, "Yeah," Becky mumbled sleepily. Huggy patted her cheek a few times to keep her awake, when the young super hero heard the strangest words come out of Chuck's mouth, "Ew, is that a sandwich?!"

**Ending abruptly, that's my game!  
I shall write more as soon as possible! I'm psyched about this one XD**

**Please Review!**


	3. Chapter 2- a Snake

Chapter 2- A snake

_Lady Turnaround cursed her bad luck that it had happened so quickly, she was stuck behind the table unable to move without someone seeing her! Her breathing was slowed, her eyes closed she kept her body as still as possible.  
At least she could listen to the blessed chaos that was to come next._

Did Chuck just say ew to a sandwich? Becky could see that a tray had fallen in front of the villain, spreading rather poorly made sandwiches all over the floor in front of Chuck. He looked absolutely disgusted!  
Toby sat up finally, his glasses knocked off of his face, "What just happened?" he asked in a less then aristocratic voice, blinking as he tried to see clearly.  
"Can anyone please explain what is going on?" Granny May shouted, "You three get them onto some chairs, I'll handle WordGirl!" she ordered.  
Huggy was suddenly on the defense, his sharp teeth bared and hackles raised he stood in front of Becky,  
Granny May pulled her hand away, "Don't know why she keeps a rat around her," she mumbled to herself, most likely in an attempt to save face.  
All of the fallen Villains were either carried (if they were still unconscious) or helped to chairs; Becky leaned against the table as she tried to stand up. Everything around her spun for a few moments, she felt shaky and sick.  
Huggy stood on the table grabbing her arm to keep her standing, all the while asking her how she was feeling and giving her words of encouragement to keep standing.  
Becky finally found the world was still, she still felt off but she found she could stand without falling over.  
Toby looked very happy; he sat in his chair rocking back and forth like a small child, his glasses finally on his face. His smile vacated when he saw her though, he suddenly scowled, and giving her a glare he turned his attention away with a haughty huff.  
"What happened?" Victoria woke finally, "I must slipped and fallen," she mused, "I'm always screwing up, I'm the worst!" she gave a nervous chuckle. The worst? Seemed odd coming out of anyone's mouth, but if Victoria could shout "The Best" randomly then she could shout the worst as well. Becky couldn't help but note that the Doc was still unconscious, while everyone else was finally waking up.  
"I can't believe I actually got that close to a sandwich, " Chuck mumbled wiping his hands on his clothing. "Would everyone be quiet?!" Eileen shouted (Becky hadn't even noticed her at the table) looking bad tempered, "I'm trying to figure out the situation!"  
Becky was shocked.  
Downright shocked by the pandemonium, why was Eileen not using Baby talk? Why did Victoria say she was the worst? And why on earth did Chuck seem disgusted by the idea of sandwiches.  
She could tell that the others were just as confused as she was, so confused it seemed that everyone had forgotten about her.  
Captain Tangent woke at last, his gaze going over his surroundings, "What on…Earth?" he asked, "Am I wearing?!"

_This was going better than planned! Each one of them had such distinct personalities it was clear right away that they were changed!  
Each was to have their minds and souls rerouted, they would become the near opposites of themselves! Oh, she breathed, it was Christmas come early!  
The only thing was that the super hero wasn't changed; she could see it in her eyes. She was disappointed, but Turnaround could live with only the villains changed.  
Perhaps the chaos could be rested on WordGirl's shoulders. She could see that it was going to take much longer for the serum to work on that two brained fellow, his mind was a distinct puzzle with so much to change. Only one thing would stand out above the rest-_

Becky walked over to the villains, "Is everyone ok?" she asked, her eyes not leaving Two Brains' prone form.  
"Fine," Tangent said in a sharp tone.  
Eileen crossed her arms, "I'm alright," she said, "Though I can't make heads nor tails to what is going on," she sighed, "Are you ok Tobey?"  
Tobey smiled at her, "I'm splendid! Isn't it beautiful outside?" he said joyfully, "I feel like drawing the sunset!"  
Chuck sat himself up further in his chair, "I am alright as well, not that any of you care I'm sure," he said tersely.  
"Besides being as clumsy as an ox? I'm good," Victoria said good humoredly, a kind smile on her face. "Two Brains won't wake up," The Butcher mentioned to Granny May, and Becky felt something attack her heart. What if he was? No! She couldn't believe it.  
"Just put some cheese under his nose, he'll get up," Granny May commented sitting down on one of the chairs. The Butcher did as she said grabbing a very fragrant piece of cheese of the table then holding it under The Doc's nose. Movement did not take long! He sniffed a few times, twitching his limbs like a dog that had fallen asleep on its back, his eyes flickered open and rested on the cheese… "AH!" he shouted, the tall man was suddenly climbing over chairs knocking a few backwards in the process to get away! "What are you doing?!" he questioned the Butcher from the complete other side of the room, he was even pressed against the door, "Get that disgusting hunk of death away please!"  
Becky couldn't believe what she was hearing, or seeing for that matter. Why was he running from cheese?! Something was very off, everyone was acting different from themselves! Huggy squeaked a few times to get her attention, "What is it Bob?"  
He pointed to the food, and she gasped, "Of course! Something's wrong with the food, I thought it tasted funny!" she said.  
The young superhero jumped so she could fly into the middle of everything and explain what happened, but she soon found herself plummeting to the floor. *Woomp* her legs collapsed beneath her as she wasn't prepared for the landing.  
"What?" she asked, she could feel it now, "I can't fly!"

**I forgot to list Eileen in the other chapter, apologies. **

**Please Review! 8D**


	4. Chapter 3 - To find a cure

Chapter 3- To find a cure

Becky soon discovered that she had no super strength either, and she was panicking worse than ever! The young super hero hyperventilated, "Can't-Why?-" she gasped, she suddenly felt a warm reassuring hand on her shoulder.  
Doctor Two Brains.  
She tensed, the warmth in his features was that of Doctor Steven Boxlietner not him! She could hear Tobey could be heard laughing hysterically as she continued to breath heavily, "You should see your face WordGirl you look so stupid!" he said wiping a tear of mirth away from his cheek. "How are you faring?" Eileen asked her worriedly, after Becky had relaxed and was able to stand straight. Becky looked at Eileen with slight disbelief, but she didn't question the young girls sudden caring, "I'm ok," she breathed, looking at Huggy who had planted himself on the table observing the food.  
Two Brains seemed to be conflicted in a different way, his natural manner spoke tons about how much he despised being nice to her. But the manner he used was kind and gentle, like the second brain had changed…  
"Aha!" WordGirl shouted bumping the table, a cry of surprise on the other end made her turn around and forget her revelation. Huggy blinked a few times in surprise before he got up the nerve to peak over the corner of the table and find out what was back there!  
Nothing, he shrugged. But WordGirl wasn't easily fooled; the young girl knelt down as quietly as possible. She grabbed the edge of the tablecloth and slowly lifted it up enough so that she could see fingers!  
Becky threw the tablecloth over and grabbed the Woman's wrist before she could react. WordGirl found that she was too weak to pull the woman out from under her spot, as she was fighting to get free of the hero's hold. The woman hissed, her very dark hair (with red streaks) fell in her face, "Let go!" she snarled. Two Brains was quick to help, though he wasn't that strong either he was able to pull the woman free of under the table.  
The woman was tossed towards the middle of the room, "The perpetrator?" Eileen questioned.  
Victoria looked confused, "Who's she? Sorry I must have missed something I'm always lost," she chuckled once again, very good humored about her lack of understanding.  
Chuck looked bad tempered down at her, "Let me guess, she spiked our food?" he questioned crossing his arms a very serious expression on his face.  
Becky stepped up to the woman who found herself suddenly surrounded by the villains, "Who are you and what are you doing here?" Becky questioned. The woman laughed coldly, "They call me Lady Turnaround the beautiful," she said. Becky wrinkled her nose, "Lady Turnaround?" She ignored the "The Beautiful" bit knowing that she had added that on.  
Tangent almost looked murderously down at her, "You'd better explain what you've given to us or I'll end your sorry little life!" he snarled.  
Lady Turnaround laughed even more, "That's priceless Captain!" she mocked.  
Tangent made a move towards her but he was stopped as the Butcher grabbed his arm, "Easy," he warned. Becky kept her attention on Lady Turnaround, "Well?" she asked.  
The woman looked around her, "Not afraid," she said in a sing songy voice, Tangent pulled even harder from The Butcher's grasp which had Mr. Big come over and hold him back. He was strong for someone so weak in appearance.  
"Lady Turnaround," Becky said, "You are surrounded by some of the best criminals in this city, quite a few of them aren't afraid of ending your life. You'd better answer our questions!"  
She found herself rather surprised by how dark her words were, perhaps she had changed a bit. Turnaround seemed to think for a moment, her deep blue eyes scanning her surroundings with distaste, "Fine, ask away," he said calmly her eyes narrowed to perfection. Becky couldn't help but notice that Tobey was looking out the window suddenly, he had this forlorn look on his face and he chuckled breathily as a butterfly flew past. He was acting so much like a child, different from his usual manner. "What did you put in our food?" Becky asked first.  
Turnaround looked down at the vials surrounding her hips, and she grabbed one rubbing the glass affectionately, "I call it my Turnaround's Serum" she said. Becky observed the pink liquid for a moment, "Ok, what does it do?"  
Turnaround giggled, "Cause Chaos," she said. Becky's brow furrowed, "How does it cause chaos?" she questioned, already knowing the answer. Turnaround tapped the glass, "Alright if you must know, it makes whomever consumes it almost the complete opposite of themselves. Of course my lovely serum cannot change you completely, but who can tell what it you and what is changed?" she smirked evilly, her teeth were a pure white which flashed against her completely dark look. Becky bit her bottom lip for a moment before deciding her next question, "How do they change back?"  
Lady Turnaround stood up and dusted off her pants with a solitary hand, "There is no way to turn you back," she said as she latched the vial back onto her belt. She looked at her surroundings one last time before –like lightning- she grabbed Becky by her collar, her pupils thin slits she hissed,  
"One thing you must know is that I am a snake, and this is my venom! You cannot be cured, and I will watch as the two days pass and the changes become permanent!"

**Making Lady Turnaround like a snake is hard.  
I also noticed that at least in this fic, my chapter names fit the next chapter better then the one's they're on lol**

**Anyways, please Review!**


	5. Chapter 4 - A way

Chapter 4- A way

Becky tried to pry herself from Turnaround's grasp, but she found herself to weak! Perhaps she was like all other human children now, she couldn't be sure.  
Lady Turnaround gave a final hiss before she dropped the young superhero to the ground, she looked almost cornered as some of the villains stepped forward.  
Becky tried not to cry in desperation, there was no cure and she was doomed to be like everyone else! Perhaps it sounded like a horrible thing to be upset about, but for Becky it meant no longer being WordGirl! No more saving people, she felt no longer attached to Lexicon.  
"There has to be a cure," she breathed somewhat raggedly, the shock slowly wearing off. She could still see Tangent trying to get at Turnaround with his pirate sword, Chuck looking grumpy and randomly just being a jerk to anyone that stood near him. Eileen was being intelligent and caring, allowing others to go past her to see what was going on. Two Brains acted so human it was strange and very Steven like, though she knew he could never be Steven again!  
Toby acted like a dumb normal child with no problems weighing him down except for his deep hatred for WordGirl, and lastly Victoria kept saying how not perfect she was!

The young girl felt like curling into a ball, these weren't the people she knew. Perhaps some were for the better, like Eileen or Victoria but… it wasn't the same, it wasn't natural and it had to be changed back!  
Becky stood up, a fire in her belly she stepped towards Turnaround, "Lady Turnaround, you are surrounded by many dangerous people that will not hesitate to lock you up or perhaps feed you a little bit of your own medicine," she pointed a small finger towards the pink filled vials on the woman's belt, "Perhaps you should start telling the truth!"  
She couldn't be sure that Turnaround was lying, but she couldn't take the chance. If there was even a glimmer of hope she was going to find it!  
The villains took that as their time to advance, seemingly more upset with the woman then with Becky so they helped her. Lady Turnaround was looking more and more like a caged lion, her gaze darting around her surroundings searching for some means of escape.  
She was unused to so many people gazing upon her, threatening her life. She couldn't handle it!  
"Ok!" she shouted desperately, "Call of your goons!"  
Becky put one hand up indicating for them to stop, and luckily they did, "Go on," she said sounding threatening, though at that moment she knew she was the least threatening thing in that room.  
Lady Turnaround breathed a few hissing breaths before she spoke, "There's a cure not far from here, perhaps a few days journey… It's a plant called the Snake's teeth that can't counteract my serum," she said closing her eyes. Becky felt light fill her heart again, she could save herself and everyone else!  
"That's great, where is it?" Becky asked her excitement getting the better of her she stepped closer to the dark woman.  
Like before Turnaround snapped into action without warning, and her hands were circling Becky's throat, but she did not squeeze…Not yet. "It lies in the South, and its leaves look like snake eyes," she said harshly, "but know this!"  
Becky squirmed under her grasp.  
"If you do not get to it in time and bring it back to me, the changes will be permanent!"

Becky felt a chill run down her spine, she couldn't allow that to happen!  
Nothing happened for a few long seconds, the woman's hands still wrapped around the young superhero's throat. She appeared to be waiting for something, so Becky spoke with as much confidence as she could muster, "Then I will bring you with me, and the villains too!"  
Lady Turnaround smirked and released her hold on the young girl, she stood tall crossing her arms and giving challenging looks at everyone around her. Becky avoided showing weakness by putting a hand to her neck, instead she spoke again with a still confident tone, "I will take all of you with me, Turnaround will make the cure, then we will return home our normal selves!"

There was a loud cheer from the kinder villains (or the ones changed to be that way)  
"Are we seriously going to follow WordGirl? She smells funky and she-she never brushes her teeth!" Tobey said in a very childish manner.  
Two Brains shook his head, "I'm with you WordGirl," he said smiling.  
Eileen nodded, "Yes, the best course of action is the one you pointed out previously," she said.  
Victoria blushed, "Are you sure you want me travelling with you? I'm not good at anything, everything, I'm good at everything no wait…" she blinked a few times, her personalities suddenly at war, "I'm ok at some things!"  
"Just as long as we don't bring any snacks, the smell makes me gag!" Chuck said and Two Brains nodded, "Oh yes no food, no thank you!"  
Becky smiled warmly at them-her sort of friends- "Alright, we'd better get ready then!"

**Sorry I haven't posted anything for a while, I've been working on another word project thingy, and I haven't really felt like writing these. Like some sort of Fanfiction slump or something-lol.**

**Please Review!**


	6. Chapter 5 - Wandering

Chapter 5- Wandering

Becky walked through the forest followed by several of the Villains, one of them being Lady Turnaround who was completely bound. Tobey was skipping in front of her, Eileen was walking next to her talking about her theories about the Turnaround Serum. Doctor Two Brains was keeping to himself, Chuck was complaining about how much he "hated" sandwiches…  
Over all the group made a rather weird sight to see! The young Superhero let out a sigh, unsure why.

She couldn't help but cringe at the terrible excuse she had given for her future disappearance. School field trip.  
Luckily her parents bought it!

"So how long is this trip again?" asked Victoria who was walking just behind Becky, Turnaround gave her a glare, "Shouldn't be too long," she said haughtily. Becky rolled her eyes at the so called Chaos creator's attitude, "Don't worry," she assured Victoria, "Shouldn't be long."  
"It'll probably take a day, a whole day spent with you yuck!" Tobey said suddenly turning around to face her, his face contorted in disgust.

Becky fought the urge to stick out her tongue at him, she instead looked for reassurance from her Monkey companion who gave her a worried smile.  
"Good, because I'm just terrible at all of this," she gestured to her surroundings. Becky nodded solemnly, "I am too Victoria…I am too."

Doctor Two Brains had made his way to the front of the line, "So, let me get this straight," he said in a somewhat diplomatic tone, "We used to be friends right?"  
Becky nodded, the familiar squeezing of her heart returning full force.  
"Why?"  
Becky felt that feeling crumble into dust at the Doc's words, "Because you were a nice person!" she said angrily, her hands clenching into fists. She could hear the soft murmur of Bob being indignant for her. Doctor Two Brains sighed, "I don't think so," he said wistfully, "My second brain tells me otherwise."

Becky nodded in sudden understanding, of course Squeaky had become the Nice mouse instead of evil whereas Steven's personality was probably now cruel and evil.  
"You were still a nice person," she said truthfully, "Before the Serum."  
Two Brains rolled his eyes, but a small smile grew, "Ok, I get it," he said the corners of his eyes crinkling. Becky smiled back at him, though she knew it was false.

Until they changed him back she knew it would always be false.

**Ug, it's really short!  
I got distracted by other story ideas outside project and Fanfiction … I'm ashamed. 8(  
I'll try to post more this week, and if I don't then you can hunt me down and shoot me if you like ;)**


End file.
